1. Field
Example embodiments relate in general to methods of enhancing media content narrative by permitting a user greater control over media content scene selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional video narrative has continued to evolve throughout the 20th century up to the present day. The advent of the moving picture or “movie” began a revolution into how stories were told. Beginning in the early 20th century with black-and-white silent film, video programming such as movies and television shows soon incorporated audio and were displayed in vibrant color in theaters and television sets across the world.
Generally, a conventional video program includes a plurality of scenes arranged in an order determined by a program editor (e.g., a movie studio, a director, etc.). The plurality of scenes which constitute the “final cut” are typically a subset of scenes selected from a larger set of scenes; namely, all of the video shot by a director for a film. It is common for some of the scenes shot by the director to be cut or deleted before the final cut of the video program is distributed.
It has also become fairly common for directors to issue their own versions of movies, referred to as a “director's cut” of the video program. As an example, and referring to DVDs, cut portions of the video program may be offered to the viewer in a deleted scenes portion, which is generally maintained separate from the original movie content (i.e., the movie version originally distributed in movie theaters).
While directors and program editors may offer different versions of movies based on a core set of scenes, the viewer essentially has no dynamic control over scene order or selection when playing movies. Thus, the “story” conveyed to the viewer is controlled by the scene editor, and not by the viewer.